Ouroboros Letters
Overview The following are all the secret letters available through-out the Ouroboros Task Forces: The Pilgrim Dear ... While time traveling into the past, you visit a 5th Column base and in a crate you find a hand written letter addressed to you... '' Hello. Please forgive the impersonal form of communication. I do not yet trust you for an in-person meeting; this was the only way that I could be sure you would still receive this message. Time travel does unpredictable things to electronics, magic and bionetics; otherwise, I would have chosen a more contemporary method. Obviously, we both know that you have begun time traveling. This may be new to you, but for me and mine it is well documented. Ouroboros has made its presence known to your city, likely espousing some rhetoric regarding a 'rapture' or an 'apocalypse' or some other vague, well-crafted phrase from Mender Silos. I am writing to tell you not to trust him or his Menders. They claim to 'fix' the time stream to avoid a cataclysmic event in the future, but do not believe them. You may not believe me yet, that is fine, prudent in fact, but let me ask you this: if there is truly an event of this nature on the horizon, why did they not take you there? Are you not one of the chosen keepers of the secret? Have you stopped to ask what secret they are really guarding? I warn you: do not openly question Ouroboros. That would be foolish. I simply ask that you search for more of my letters and seek me in the pillar. When the time is right, I will make myself known. You will either be at my side, tearing down the enclave or you will be buried under its ruins as it falls into the sea. The choice is yours. Mender Lazarus Dear ... ''While time traveling into the past, you visit a 5th Column base and in a crate you find a hand written letter addressed to ... '' " , did you even think that you were the one responsible for defeating the 5th Column? When I first learned this, I was equally surprised. I never believed that you had the conviction to see it through, given the moral ambiguities. I underestimated you then, something I've made a point to never do again. I feel that you should know the truth behind Lazarus if you plan to continue working for him. Mender Lazarus is a lunatic, driven completely mad not by his extensive time traveling (as they would have you believe), but because of his "research" into temporal alterations. He meddles with time in ways that others wouldn't even consider. He has a shared temporal consciousness with his other selves throughout the time stream. He has even "volunteered" versions of himself to send off into the abyss to see what lies beyond. I wonder if he has eyes into the afterlife itself. The goggles that Silos made for Lazarus do more than hide the creatures from beyond time, they may well block visions from beyond the veil. This is a dangerous group you ally yourself with, . Be wary. Be wise. Be willing to act. Look for my letters and travel well" ''(Find this note in the last mission. It will be at a dead end in the room with Requiem, Vandal, and Maestro.) Twilight's Son (Heroes only) Dear ... While time traveling into the past, you visit Atlas Park and in a trashcan you find a hand written letter addressed to ... '' Once again, it is rewarding to know that you are reading this antiquated form of communication. Have you rescued Candy's twin sister yet? Not to worry, you will find Candy, Jimmy and even Cyrus very soon. But the busy work of Twilight's Son holds no interest for me. I write to you because I believe that you have the ability to see beyond the smoke and mirrors placed around you. Silos talks of a coming conflict, but with whom? Has he told you or is he protecting his precious causality curve? I would like you to believe that Mender Silos is sending you back in time to change events in his favor, no one else's, but, that is something you may have to learn for yourself. Think on this, who benefits from these 'mends' that you do? Is it the people who are deemed unworthy to know the truth of what will happen to their race or is it someone else? Before I go, I wish to reveal to you an ugly truth regarding Twilight's Son. He is, in fact, the last of his race, but that is because he sold the rest of his kind into slavery. Whether for his own gain or to escape their wrath, I do not know. Unfortunately for him, when the slave masters burned through the Kheldians, they came after him once more and he fled into the past. Perhaps he made yet another bargain with the masters, trading all the Kheldians of the past for his own survival. Again, be cautious of those you speak to about this; the Menders are aware of my existence, but not my time or location and they would not take kindly to you associating with me. All I ask of you now is to do your duty, pursue the truth and look for more of my letters. Travel well. ''(Find this note in the mission where you rescue Candy.) Mender Tesseract (Villains only) Dear Character... While time traveling into the past, you visit President Marchand's presidential suite and in a file cabinet you find a hand written letter addressed to ... I have posed many questions for you in many other times, , but perhaps the most important one is this, 'who is Mender Silos? He claims to be from a future so far in time that his own science would make it impossible. He claims that humanity has been wiped out, but doesn't say who did it. He claims that he is here to help, but who is he really helping? You, of all people, should be able to detect a ruse when you see one. I know that you are currently working for Mender Tesseract. Of all the Menders, I believe her to be the most honest in her ways. If not for Silos' agenda and the dreaded Temporal Scaling, I believe she would have enslaved your time and ruled as empress. Silos claims that she is 'reformed' from her upbringing, but I do not believe it. Her kind was bred to rule, to conquer, to consume. There is no 'high road' along that path. Tesseract is a nightmare given form, a monster with a pretty smile. Pray you never meet her in her own time. Don't allow yourself to be fooled, but don't let yourself be discovered either. Play their game for now; learn everything you can about these Menders. It will aid you later. For now, look for my other letters, . I shall see you in the pillar when the time is right. Mender Silos (Hero) Dear ... While time traveling into the past, you visit Striga and in an empty cardboard box you find a handwritten letter addressed to you... '' "Again, I apologize for my inability to meet with you in person. You may find these clandestine letters frustrating, but it is the safest way for both of us to communicate until we are ready to act. Silos and Ouroboros are dangerous beyond measure and while I have asked you to be vigilant regarding their intentions, I still do not know which side will you choose. On the topic of Mender Silos, I will say only this: He is a silver-tongued serpent in a garden full of innocents with an orchard of apples at his disposal. Do not trust him; he will have you cast out. Do not raise a hand to him; he will strike you down before you can react. Play your part in their garden and claim your innocents, but keep your eyes open to the truth. , I pray you have found my letters and you have taken them to heart. It is my hope that you remain quiet and patiently await the appropriate moment to strike. If you have not found my other letters, please search for them. Hopefully, they will reveal the truth behind Ouroboros and guide you towards my path. Ultimately, the choice will be yours. As always, look for me in the Pillar. I will make myself known when the time is right." ''(Find this message in the "Fight Arachnos in Striga" mission.) Mender Silos (Villain) Dear While time traveling into the past, you visit an Arachnos Base and in an crate box you find a hand written letter addressed to ... '' "While you have not yet met me face to face, I hope you've grown to see the truth in my words and begun to question your Ouroboros masters. You, of all people, should not be bound by their constraints. They have come all across the cosmos, disregarding the laws of nature, but yet they bind you to the events they control. Have you noticed how rarely they send you into the future? What secrets do they guard there that they don't want you to learn? Mender Silos gives you no choice. It is only I that offer you that simple right. All I ask in return is that you question him, question Ouroboros, question everything - even me. I expect nothing less from you. You are an individual of intellect who will see through their lies and once you do, you will find me at the end of it, offering you the truth you deserve. It is then and only then that we shall truly meet for the first time. Until that time, I trust that you have found my letters and have taken them to heart. Ultimately, the choice will be yours. As always, look for me in the Pillar. I will make myself known when the time is right. Travel well." (Find this letter in the second mission, where you kidnap Sister Psyche. It will most likely be in the same room she is.) Imperious ''This letter is found on the Imperious Task Force. Dear ... While time traveling into the past, you visit Cimerora and in a crate you find a hand written letter addressed to ... Did you think I wouldn't find you? You were sly, using an Aspect of the Pillar that wasn't linked to Ouroboros. Did you ever stop to think where Montague may have acquired that crystal? Or how? I apologize. This letter was not meant for harsh words or recriminations. I merely meant to remind you that I can find you...anytime, anyplace, anywhere. That is all. Who am I? I know you have been asking yourself that question for a time now. Am I Requiem? Am I Silos? Am I...you, perhaps? You may even be asking yourself which one of those people I am. Have you ever met Praetorian Earth Requiem? He doesn't go by that name, of course, in case you were wondering. Have you, perchance, met the shadow version of yourself? What about the version of Mender Silos from Faathim's reality? It is a paradox. Try not to think about it. But again, my train of thought wanders. I'm writing you to tell you that, as surprising as it might sound, Mender Silos and his time traveling cohorts are actually succeeding in delaying the coming storm. Note, I didn't say preventing. There is still hope. Because of their actions, and likely yours as well, it may be sometime before I can truly extend my hand to you in kinship. There is other work in other places for us to do. As much as I enjoy these letters, I'm sure you will understand that we have more pressing matters to attend. So, for now, I bid you farewell. As always, look for me in the crystal. (Find this note in the last mission of the Imperious Task Force. It will be in a crate on a walkway beyond the formation of troops near Romulus Augustus) Hypothesis As stated in the letter found above, this may be a future you sending the letters. Other thoughts are that it could be Lord Nemesis(aka Mender Silos) that sent the letter to you. Still others think that it may be one of the Freedom Phalanx, as thought of when Miss Liberty appears in the Tesserect's first mission, claiming "You didn't really think you were the only one with access to Ouroboros, did you?" Category:Game Background